1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to an optical source in the near and middle ultraviolet wavelengths and more particularly, to a compact pulsed optical source having an emission wavelength in the range of 220 nm to 360 nm.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
This invention provides a compact, rugged, pulsed optical source. In a related area, ultraviolet photocathodes and tuneable cutoff ultraviolet detectors have been developed by Honeywell Inc. based on aluminum gallium nitride (Al.sub.x Ga.sub.l-x N) technology. These inventions have been disclosed in United States Pat. Nos. 4,614,961 and 4,616,248 the teachings of which are hereby incorporated into this specification by reference.